


Midnight Heat

by siderealSandman



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP, Rough Sex, Scratching, magical birth control, start of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealSandman/pseuds/siderealSandman
Summary: Raven: Garfield Logan.Raven: If it isn’t too much of a bother for you, would you kindly pause your wrestling match, come over here, and ravish me until my demonic libido is something resembling satisfied?





	Midnight Heat

Raven’s fingers trembled as they hovered over the send button, wondering if she wasn’t pushing her luck with this whole affair.

Her thighs rubbed together subconsciously, the sticky, oppressive summer heat only amplifying the low, smoldering embers that kept her awake at night. It was maddening in many respects; like a persistent drumbeat that lingered on the edge of her consciousness for a few days each month. The older she got, the worse it seemed to get; starting as a simple itch which grew until her fingers alone could no longer scratch it. It was the last, lingering curse Trigon had left her, and one she couldn’t overcome by herself.

Thankfully (or perhaps not so thankfully where her pride was concerned) she didn't need to. 

She almost clocked Garfield in the face when he first suggested that her… _affliction_ was more natural than supernatural. After all, he reasoned, animals have mating cycles that dictated when and how often adults of breeding age should reproduce. Neither of them were exactly experts on demons, but her infernal heritage was the most likely culprit; Trigon’s blood demanded to be spread into the world of mortals, and every month a reminder came in the form of a bottomless hunger that was almost impossible to satisfy.

 _Almost_ being the operative word.

With a deep sigh, Raven glanced at the clock, wondering if there was any hope of getting to sleep on her own before hitting _Send,_ crossing her legs and waiting for a reply.

Raven: Are you awake?

Gar: just catchin up on some backlogged wrestling matches

Gar: need something?

Raven: Only if you have a moment.

Raven: I wouldn’t want to interrupt this week’s fake underwear fighting championships.

Gar: >:O

Gar: WEVE BEEN OVER THIS 

Gar: it’s PRE DETERMINED

Gar: not FAKE!

Raven: Of course it is.

Gar: and championships aren’t until next week so

Gar: if you need something

Gar: a drink of water

Gar: something from taco bell

Gar: an orgasm or two

Gar: a cup of tea

Gar: let me know >;3

Raven: …you know what I need.

Gar: two volcano chalupas and an empanada

Gar: got it

Raven: Garfield.

Gar: no empanada?

Gar: really?

Raven: You really want me to ask for it, don’t you?

Gar: look, rae, if you want an empanada you gotta let me know otherwise i’m gonna get some sugar twists and get back to tag-teaming

Raven: Garfield Logan.

Raven: If it isn’t too much of a bother for you, would you kindly pause your wrestling match, come over here, and ravish me until my demonic libido is something resembling satisfied?

Gar: …well, if you insist ;3c

Gar: i’ll be there in three.

Raven let out a small sigh of relief, kicking her shorts off as she perched on the edge of her mattress. As much hated relying on her teammates to deal with her personal problems, she couldn’t exactly go out on the town to satisfy her monthly urges. The last thing she needed was a headline reading **Titan Crushes The Pelvis Of Unsuspecting Civilian In Demonic Sex Ritual** plastered on every tabloid from Jump to Metropolis. Besides, even if she wanted to sleep with random strangers, Garfield had proven himself more than up to the task of scratching her _peculiar_ itches, much to Raven’s surprise. Even thinking about their previous trysts made her ache all the more acute, her clit practically throbbing as she reached down and touched it through her panties. Suppressing a small shudder, she parted the damp cotton front of her thong, biting her lip as her fingers traced her wet folds. It was a testament to her dejected state that such a simple touch set off a small shower of fireworks, her hips arching off the mattress as a soft knock came at her door.

Suppressing a small growl, she kicked her legs off the bed, padding over to her door and throwing it open to reveal Garfield standing there in his usual booty-call attire; white t-shirt, black boxers, and a large, fake rose between his teeth which was Raven found as unfunny as she usually did.

Something about being reduced to a needy mess squashed her usually dry sense of humor even further.

“Well good evening Miss- _hey!”_ Garfield said as Raven yanked the rose from his mouth, tugged him in by his t-shirt and closed the door behind him. “God, romance really is d- _mmph!”_

A small _thud_ echoed throughout the room as she pushed him back against the door, smothering his lips with a fierce, possessive kiss born from the absolute depths of her long unsatisfied desire. They had played around enough to know what worked for her so Garfield wasn’t entirely surprised that she came at him like a jungle cat, teeth banging against his and nipping the inside of his lower lip as her hands bunched in his t-shirt.

“When have I ever given you the impression that I want this to be romantic?” Raven rasped, fingers pinching at his collar and ripping the thin fabric of his t-shirt right down the middle.

“Damn, sorry for not reading the room,” Garfield managed to chuckle in between kisses, hands sliding up Raven’s back as her fingers trailed up his chest, wrapping around his shoulders. “How long you been like this?”

“Too long,” Raven panted, savoring the simple sensation of his skin pressed against hers. “So excuse me if I’m a little impatient.”

“Say no more,” Garfield said, teeth flashing in the dim light in a way that drew a warm sigh from Raven’s mouth. “The usual then?”

“If such a thing even exists,” Raven replied, teeth catching the corner of his lip and nipping hard enough to draw a small growl from his throat. As coy as she was being, there was a rhythm to their trysts that she looked forward to; a dance they were both well familiar with by now. It was no coincidence that she was clad in clothes soft from years of repeated washing, nor was it an accident that the tattered white shirt on the floor had an unmistakable pizza stain on the hem. Slowly but surely his eyes darkened with the same singular desire that threatened to overwhelm her, hands catching her behind her thighs as he lifted her off the ground. His lips found familiar purchase in her shoulder, kissing her softly for a moment before his teeth nipped a patch of soft grey skin and drew a grunt from her as he walked her over to the bed. Without ceremony or care, she found herself dropped back first on her mattress, legs locked around his waist as he leaned back, panting and smiling down at her.

It was moments like these when she had a full view of him half-naked, panting, and lean muscles straining from exertion that Raven quietly thanked whatever god was listening that she had managed to net such a pretty partner.

“Alright,” Garfield said, hands slowly sliding up her waist. “The usual it is then.”

In one well practiced move, his hands bunched in neckline of her tank top and split it almost straight down the center, exposing her to the cool air conditioned room and Garfield’s approving smirk. It might have been vain to say, but she was always just a little bit pleased with the way her naked chest always seemed to give him pause for the briefest moment; as though he were seeing her naked for the very first time.

Garfield let out a low, appreciative purr as he squeezed her breasts, hips grinding against Raven’s with enough pressure to send another spike of heat trembling through her. Something deep inside her clawed to get out as her fingernails dug into Garfield’s arms, muffled curses slipping out between clenched teeth.

“You shoulda called me days ago,” Garfield chuckled, arching against her nails ran down his forearms. “No way this is your first night dealing with this.”

“I don’t know what you m- _ah!_ ” Raven cried, gripping the back of Garfield’s head as he leaned down, pressing a kiss on the crest of her breast. His teeth nipped at her a little harder, savoring the taste of sweat on her soft skin and a raspy _‘fuck’_ as her nails pressed deeper into his back. He had sussed out her sensitive spots (breasts, neck, the insides of her thighs) a long time ago and took no small amount of pleasure in attacking them with a focus he knew would drive her mad.

And judging by the bruises her fingers were leaving on his back, he was starting to get pretty good at it.

“Stop teasing,” Raven said hoarsely, pushing him up as she seized his mouth with a hungry, lip bruising kiss.

“You like it when I tease,” Garfield chuckled against her lips.

“I don’t like it when I’m three days into my cycle and ready to crawl out of my own skin,” Raven rasped, arching against the bulge in his boxers with a needy whine as her nails dug into his forearms, raking down towards his hands as he sank to the floor in front of her.

She felt his teeth rake across her wet lips as he took her panties between his teeth, ripping the flimsy fabric off her body with a sharp, shark-like jerk of his neck as the demon inside her purred in satisfaction. His eyes glinted black as her fingernails dug into his scalp, tugging at his hair as his long, dexterous tongue slid over familiar territory in long, slow strokes that seemed to spite her need for quick release. His teeth found her inner thigh, biting hard even as his fingers tenderly toyed with her aching clit. The interplay of pain and pleasure set her off with a low, feral growl as a shelf worth of books suddenly collapsed out of the bookcase on the opposite side of the room, flung as Raven’s tenuous grip on her powers slipped for the briefest of moments.

“Looks like you got warmed up without me,” Garfield chuckled, shimmying out of his boxers as he stood back up. “Too bad; I was looking forward to a midnight snack…turn over.”

Raven let out a low, uncharacteristic chuckle, arching up onto her palms as she sneered at her partner. “ _Make me._ ”

“ _Gladly,_ ” Garfield purred, leaning in as Raven’s hand caught him by the throat, pressing softly. He leaned in with a small cough, smile not leaving his face as his hands gripped her hips, turning her over with low growl that made Raven’s toes curl. He needed a warm up; something to trigger the animalistic urges that lined up so perfectly with her own. The urge to hurt and be hurt; the urge to control, and be controlled. The urge to surrender to perfect, pure lust without shame or regret and satisfy one another in ways no one else could.

Raven felt him press against her for a brief moment, one hand gripping her hips and one holding her head against the soft silk bedsheets as he buried himself in her in one, long thrust. She bucked hard against him, a muffled Azarathian curse managing to slip through her lips as his hips slammed into her ass hard enough to shake the bed and kindle the fire burning in the pit of her stomach. She let out a growl, hand reaching back as she dug her fingernails into the hand holding the back of her head. He replied in the way she wanted him to, grabbing a fistful of purple hair and pulling her head back as his teeth sunk into her shoulder.

_Thump-thump-thump-thump._

Her headboard banged against the wall as she managed to growl out “ _Harder”_ between her pants, moans, and muted curses. Garfield obliged by digging his nails into her hips, increasing the tempo until each thrust nearly took her breath away. Panting, she rolled onto her side, managing to turn until she was face to face with him again, legs wrapped around his waist as her fingernails ran down his chest.

“ _Aathra,”_ Raven growled, hands threading through his short locks and tugging until a cry slipped out of his lips. “I…said… _harder_.”

Garfield replied with only a snarl, teeth flashing white as he bit her shoulder, hands steadying himself on the bed as her legs gripped his hips hard enough to bruise them. She drew him in further and further with each thrust, raking and scratching every bit of him she could lay her hands on as he pushed them closer and closer to the edge.

There was no long, tender lovemaking where they were concerned; only the primal need to mate and be mated that was quickly enough sated. Raven’s cries turned breathy, high pitched, and borderline incoherent the moment her climax took her. Three days of pent up, unsatisfied lust was spent in fifteen seconds of pleasure that obliterated every other thought in her mind other than _yes, yes, yes._ She was dimly aware of him tensing, a soft, whimpering cry passing through Garfield’s lips as he tensed inside her, and she pulled back long enough to cup his face in her hands, watching him finish as she felt pulse after pulse inside her.

And like that, it was over.

Garfield rolled off her, shaking and panting as the last of his climax ran down his twitching cock, looking as spent as Raven felt. Tension unknotted inside her as she dissolved into her soft, purple sheets, reaching down and muttering an incantation that would prevent any unwanted accidents. As her lust abated, she turned to her partner, noting the lines of red on his skin where her nails had been with some embarrassment. He looked like he had tried to give an unruly cat a bath, but despite that he was grinning, laughing almost giddily as he turned to offer her a closed fist to bump.

“…sorry,” Raven mumbled, awkwardly bumping her fist against his as she sat up, fingers trailing his scratches with a wince. “I got carried away a little.”

“Have I ever complained?” Garfield asked, looking up at her almost smugly. “Besides…I think I gave as good as I got, didn’t I?”

Raven reached down, touching the tender marks where his teeth had been only moments before. “Suppose you did,” Raven said softly, watching him shakily sit up.

“Ooph…I-I might need a minute before I go,” Garfield chuckled with a small wince. “I mean, you _usually_ wear me out but… _fuck_.”

“ _Fuck_ indeed,” Raven said, picking at her sheets awkwardly. “You don’t…uh…have to go you know.”

Garfield turned with a raised eyebrow. “…really?”

“Doesn’t really make much sense for you to traipse all the way back to your room at this hour,” Raven said quietly, suddenly self-conscious despite the fact that they had done _unspeakable_ things to one another not five minutes before. “If you don’t want to, that’s fine, I just-”

“No, no,” Garfield said, sliding back onto the bed with a small smile. “I just…we’ve never had a sleepover, you know?”

“We’ll have to save hair-braiding and spin the bottle for another night,” Raven sighed, the soft down of her pillows making her feel mushier than usual. “…thanks.”

“You need to stop thanking me after stuff like this,” Garfield chuckled, propping himself up on one arm as he looked across the bedspread at her. “You’re making me feel like a gigolo.”

“You’re _much_ better than a gigolo,” Raven chuckled. “I don’t have to pay for you.”

“Maybe I _should_ start charging,” Garfield said, tugging the blanket over the pair of them as sank into the bed with a soft sigh. “Make a couple of bucks off our little romps.”

“Board for the night should be plenty,” Raven said, leaning in impulsively and pressing her lips against his. “Though…I’m sure I could think of other ways to pay.”

“I’m sure you could,” Garfield said, stifling a yawn as Raven flicked the lights off with a wave of her hand. “Night, Rae.”

“Night,” Raven murmured, watching his eyes droop in the darkness for a moment before scooting across the sheets, nestling into the crook of his neck and wrapping her arms around his chest. He stiffened for a moment, unsure of what to do before slipping his arms around her waist, nose inhaling the sour apple smell of her shampoo with a small sigh.

There was no denying the need that clawed at the pair of them on a monthly basis; the blind, hungry lust that demanded they ravish each other at least once every moon. But as they slipped into unconsciousness, lulled to sleep by the warmth of their partner’s body, they silently concluded that a rough romp once a month was nowhere near the only thing they wanted from one another.


End file.
